huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmin
Jasmin is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Guatemala Jasmin competed in Survivor: Guatemala, originally on the blue Yaxhá tribe. Xavier and Jay formed an alliance early on and planned on forming an all male alliance to vote out the women. Jasmin and the women heard of this idea and sent Xavier home. After an immunity win, the tribe had to go to tribal council. The majority alliance separated, with Jasmin voting with Harry and Tully for Tim. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and she was moved to the yellow Nakúm tribe along with original members Jay and Tully. When the tribe lost the second and third immunity challenges, Jasmin flipped on her original tribe and sent them both home. At this point, Jasmin made the merge. She was lucky enough that although the tribe was in the minority, the majority alliance vote out their own members of Aaron, Eileen and Danny. At the next tribal council, the votes were close between Jasmin and Nick. However, Nick used a Hidden Immunity Idol and nullified any votes cast against him. With the only votes that counted, Jasmin was voted out and became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Karina to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Jasmin returned for a second time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. She was able to make more bonds with her tribe members, being saved during the pre-merge of the game due to more dangerous threats being left in the game. This led to the successful eliminations of Virgil, Alistair, Fawn and Joe. Making it to the merge, Jasmin chose to stick with her original Savaii alliance to not cause further damage to their gorup. The Savaii alliance, including Jasmin voted out and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island with their power. At this point, Charlie was paranoid about his place in the game, worrying his alliance. The Savaii women blindsided Spencer and Charlie by sending Charlie to Redemption Island. Miles, a member of Upolu was then voted out. After Miles was eliminated, Joe won the final duel and returned to the game. Eager to exercise their power, the Savaii women, with the help of Joe and Jaymi voted out Spencer. The Savaii alliance had 5 members whereas Upolu had 2 members left. The Savaii women's alliance of Crimson, Jen and Stephanie decided that they should blindside Jasmin to create a stronger alliance and with the help of Joe, Jasmin was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, Jasmin voted for Crimson to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Jasmin was the only female member of the original Yaxhá tribe to be a member of the jury. *In both of Jasmin's seasons: **She was on a red and yellow tribe. **She was placed seventh and voted out in a 4-3 vote. **Jasmin became a member of the jury and voted for the female Runner-Up to win the title of Sole Survivor. Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways